Ancyra
|leader(s)= Yosumi (Secret Rulers) Ronin (Emperor) |purpose= }} Ancyra (アンサイラ Ansaira) also known as the Ancyran Empire is a large country located in the Southern Continent, Cotharas. It's capital city is Kentro. Description History Localization Administration and Government Ancyra is a that implores an absolute monarchy. The Head of State is the enigmatic Emperor Ronin, who serves as both the Commander-in-Chief of the Military and the of Head of Government. Though bestowed with immense power, Ronin in actuality is little more than a figurehead, the true rulers of the Empire are the Yosumi, who operate from the shadows. Ronin is assisted by the Prime Minister and various advisers to administrate many of the Empire's territories and regions. Society & Culture Magic seems to be less of a commonality compared to other countries around the world. Ancyra's cities are and peacefull Military Ancyra's military, often referred to as the Imperial Military and the Imperial Armed Forces, are the combined military branches that make up the armed forces of the Empire. They are shown to be one of the largest, most powerful, and technologically advanced military forces in the world. Though the bulk of their force is concentrated in the southern part of the world, the Ancyran military has the size necessary to conduct military operations on a global scale. The current Commander-in-Chief of the military is Emperor Ronin. Unlike with many other militaries in the world, the imperial military favours weapons, and high-grade military tactics over magical power, with skilled mage's typically being individuals of high rank. Being a militarised superpower, the Empire's military might is vast, with the combined force of the army, navy, marines and air force consisting of anywhere between 1,000,000 and 3,000,000 well-trained personnel. Army The army is Ancyra's largest force and principal land warfare branch. The army's known ranks are; *'General' (一般 Ippan) — The highest rank in the imperial army, generals command a field army of between 100,000 and 300,000 men. *'Lieutenant General' (中将 Chūjō) — The second highest rank in the imperial army, lieutenant generals command a corps of between 30,000 and 50,000 men. They typically serve directly under a general and are the first to assume the responsibilities of a general in their absence. *'Major General' (少将 Shōshō) — *'Colonel' (大佐 Taisa) — Colonels typically oversee a base, fortress, blockade etc. They typically serve directly under a general and are the first to assume the responsibilities of a general in their absence. Any potential candidate for the Ten Shogun is typically at this rank. *'Major' (少佐 Shōsa) — *'Captain' (隊長 Taichō) — Captains typically command a squadron or unit of soldiers into battle. *'Lieutenant' (中尉 Shōi) — *'Sergeant' (軍曹 Gunsō) — *'Private' (私兵 Shihei) — The lowest rank in the army, privates make up the bulk of the army's forces. Usually tasked with a singular, specific role such as infantry solider, chef and driver, privates have little responsibility. Navy The combined force of the navy is headed by. The navy's known ranks are; *'Admiral' (大将 Taishō) — The highest rank in the navy, admirals are in charge of anywhere from a group of ships to an entire fleet of ships with admiral Ryunosuke having command over the entirety of the navy's fleet. *'Commander' (中佐 Chūsa) — The second-highest known rank in the navy, commanders are commanding officers for a variety of different posts from a particular ship or vessel, a naval base or even a blockade. During maritime operations they can also serve as a second-in-commands to the generals. *'Captain' (隊長 Taichō) — The lowest known rank in the navy, captains are typically charged with overseeing and commanding a particular ship and the crew on it. Marines The Marines are Ancyra's principal expeditionary warfare branch, designed to be deployed onto the front lines and take/hold key positions with limited initial support. Though they most often work directly with the navy, they work alongside the other branches of Ancyra's armed forces too. The marines are well-known for being particularly tough and skilled fighters. General Mateias Armstrong heads the corps with assistance from several high-ranking officers. The only known rank in the marines is General and like in the army, they have command over a large formation of personnel. Air Force Locations Ancyra1.jpg|Kentro. Ryujinmountain5.png|Ryujin Mountain. Trivia *